<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Podfic: Aegis (In This World or Any Other) by jennity</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26325925">Podfic: Aegis (In This World or Any Other)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/jennity/pseuds/jennity'>jennity</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars, Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>#save mitaka, Alternate Universe- Mythology, Bring on all the UST, Death and the Maiden, Does a sacrificial bride count as arranged marriage?, Everyone hates their names, F/M, Finn is so done with town people, First Kiss, Hades &amp; Persephone, Irresponsibly carving up mythology for the juicy bits, Mythology - Freeform, Other tags to be added, Rating subject to change, Retelling, Rey should have listened to the locals, Reylo - Freeform, Reylo Mythology AU, Slow Burn, story is not abandoned: currently on hiatus</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 12:34:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26325925</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/jennity/pseuds/jennity</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>
[Podfic]<br/>
Those whom the gods love die young. To obtain a god’s attention is to hand over your life, so keep your head down and pray that they never notice you.

She took pity on the god no one ever visited, the god she doesn’t believe in, when she started leaving small offerings at his feet. She should have listened to local superstition.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Podfic: Aegis (In This World or Any Other)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucidlucy/gifts">Lucidlucy</a>.</li>


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/11029560">Aegis (In This World or Any Other)</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucidlucy/pseuds/Lucidlucy">Lucidlucy</a>.
        </li>

    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
<strong>Listen:</strong><br/>
<audio></audio><br/>
<i>(or click <a href="https://soundcloud.com/user-661854610/sets/lucidlucys-aegis-in-this-world">here</a> if your browser doesn't support HTML 5)</i>
</p><p><strong>Text:</strong>  Aegis (In This World or Any Other) [Podfic] </p><p><strong>Author:</strong> LucidLucy</p><p><strong>Reader:</strong> Jennity</p><p><strong>Length:</strong> TBD, 30 Chapters</p><p><strong>Downloads:</strong> <a href="https://soundcloud.com/user-661854610/sets/lucidlucys-aegis-in-this-world">mp3</a> | <a href="M4B%20URL">m4b</a><br/>
<em>(right click to save-as)</em></p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>